


Polyjuice

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, I don't usually bash Ginny, It's non-con in the sense that tricking someone, M/M, TM's drabbles, but when I do, into fucking you by using polyjuice is really not cool., it looks like this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry doesn't know who he can trust anymore, and it's getting to be a real problem.





	

One long red hair.

One long foul gulp.

"You owe me, Draco."

"I know."

 

"Ginny? But I thought…?"

"Just a surprise. For Valentine's. Lock the door?"

Harry looked at his wife, curious. Silent. But he raised his wand. "Colloportus." Slow, she closed the distance and fingertipped his hand up her leg.

"Red silk?"

"Valentine's, love."

"You slit a hole?"

"I just hope it's big enough."

Reach, breathe, unzip, rearrange, straddle, inch. 

"Oh… tight… fuck!"

"Tell me it's…" A gasp. A pause. "good?"

"Just don't stop, love." Head back, eyes closed, sensation and abandon. "Don't stop."

"I couldn't. I couldn't, ever."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"But if you… then…. No!"

Red haired fury. "You were careless! You wanted to cheat!"

Running feet on stairs. Slam!

"But who else could have gotten in?"

A hand bangs the door.

"And who else knew I was home today?"

Slippery door, head in hands. "Hell, what have I…?"

"Tell me you took your contracepotion! I won't raise some groupie's bastard."

"I did, Ginny. I did."

"I'll be getting my hair cut elsewhere, I suppose."

"I'm so sorry."

Fist. "I just wish we knew who it was."

"I don't." _Because I'll dream of her for years, I know I will._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The knock was firm. "Harry?"

"Sweetheart!"

She swept in. "I managed—"

" _Incarcerous!_ "

"Honey!"

"You're _not_ Ginny."

"What?"

"Password?"

"I'm _insulted_. We've no password—"

"Shut. Up. You're not Ginny."

"I…. How'd you know?"

"Diligence. Tried before?"

She snorted. "Tried? _Succeeded_. Red silk and Valentine's mean anything?"

Harry jumped. "That _was_ you!"

She smiled. "Memorable?"

"Yes," Harry allowed heat into his voice. "I had your _arse_. It was… a first. I hoped you'd return."

"Want my arse again?"

" _No_. Just to know who you are, start to forget you." He crossed his arms, wand displayed. "Polyjuice only lasts an hour. We'll wait."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Ginny" looked a bit panicked. "Please, don't hex me!"

"Why would I? You only stole, lied, tricked me into infidelity, then tried again? You didn't even have the guts to try as yourself."

She turned bright red and stared at the floor. "How can you be sure?"

"No, you've not propositioned me as yourself. There was something familiar about you last time, something I'd never felt with a groupie. S'why I believed you were Ginny. So, are you ancient? Disfigured? Marked?"

"No," she whispered. "Male."

This time Harry snorted. "Has to be more to it than _that_."

"Ginny" began retransforming.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

" _Christ_. Wait till Ginny sees this. Malfoy. I never would've guessed."

The other man wriggled miserably, uselessly in his bonds.

"All right, what's the story. Blackmail? Theft? Scoop for Skeeter?"

Malfoy's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Gonna make me guess? C'mon Malfoy, just spill. I have the diligence to suss out a fake but I don't have patience for games. I'm calling the Aurors either way. But if I believe you're telling me the truth about why, instead of sitting there like a block of wood, well… I might ask them not to throw the book at you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Malfoy's long blond hair lay over the ropes. "I'm here for myself _alone_. Someone helped me before, but nobody knew about today. I searched for more hair last time so I could return when I couldn't stand it any longer."

His eyes swept diligently over Harry. Harry felt naked.

"I'm in love with you. Some would call this a crush," he tossed his hair and light grabbed hold. "But I know myself. I almost killed myself when you got married. Dreaming of this was all that kept me going. I _need_ you."

"Harry?" a feminine voice drifted upstairs.

"Here, love."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Harry?" Ginny entered smiling; then went red.

"It was Malfoy." Harry pointed at the seated, _Incarcerated_ man. "He tried _again_."

Ginny moved next to her husband, faced a defiant Malfoy. "But you caught him."

"Immediately." Harry permitted force and pride into the word.

"I'm so proud," she trilled. "Your diligence paid off."

"Yeah. His walk was wrong, your hair was different this morning, and he tried to bluff his way through the password stuff."

Ginny's smile was huge as she turned to grab his shoulders. "You passed my test, Harry!"

"I…" Harry felt confusion leak into his eyes. "I what?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"My test. I was _furious_ when you failed it before. But this time… you passed!"

Harry ignored Malfoy's gasp.

"Explain?" he rasped. Ginny seemed innocent of his sudden distress.

"I saw how the groupies' onslaught never stopped." Her eyes opened wide, eager. Her hands made big circles. "I worried you'd crack and accidentally destroy our marriage in a moment. And I questioned how well you knew me. So I found someone willing, who'd never tempt you otherwise, and I diligently befriended and fooled him."

She turned her grin on Malfoy, who sat, flabbergasted and wretched, no longer fighting his ropes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"When you fucked him, I thought we were through, until I _understood_."

Her face reflected her heart. Anger, misery, a need to explain. Harry sat, straining to hear.

"I decided it probably wasn't that you didn't love me, or wanted to cheat; you just trusted the wards and what you thought you knew about our schedule more than you were paying diligent attention to me. So I made it an opportunity to strengthen our bond. Wasn't that clever? You know me so much better now!" She beamed at him.

Harry wanted to cry. When had his beautiful wife gone insane?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'm going, Ginny. I'll ask Molly to visit you tonight. I'm taking Malfoy."

"To arrest him, of course!" She beamed again.

"Yes," he allowed nervously. Harry thought Malfoy saw the lie. Ginny seemed oblivious. 

He _Apparated_ Malfoy to a dark corner in a quiet, closed shop. 

"Wheezes," Harry explained, removing the ropes.

Malfoy nodded, rubbing chafed forearms.

"No arrest?" he asked.

"No," Harry sighed, scrubbing at his face. "I just found out that Ginny orchestrated my lone, unintentional infidelity as a test of my attention span, which she equated with loyalty, and she still thinks it was brilliant. 

"Everything's changed."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Not to mention," and now he looked Malfoy in the face though he felt a heating blush, "it was still the best sex I've ever had in my entire life. So no, I don't want to arrest you, Malfoy. I'm not sure if I want to forget you exist or look you up as soon as my divorce is final. Do me a favour and… give me some space, will you? I'm gonna need it."

Harry couldn't discern the looks that flitted over Malfoy's face. Pity? Misery? Until the last one. It looked like hope.

"A bargain," Malfoy finally offered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"I'll stay away, on one condition."

"What?" Harry sighed, wondering how much this would cost.

"This," Malfoy exhaled, and wrapped one strong hand around the nape of Harry's neck. 

He pressed his lips to Harry's and Harry broke somewhere, inside. 

It wasn't like kissing Ginny. It felt desperate, tenuous, hopeful -- in ways that made him hard. He heard himself mewl, deep in his throat, and stepped forward: pressing Malfoy into the wall and taking over the kiss. 

He was frotting his own erection against Malfoy's tented dress before he even registered that he was kissing someone with a cock.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He rubbed his own against Malfoy's even harder and decided he didn't care. He'd held himself back from this for years, only to see his integrity destroyed by the person he'd trusted most.

Fuck her. He _wanted_ this.

Malfoy was starting to inch one knee up around Harry's thigh and Harry liked that even better.

"Screw 'space'," he growled. "I'm terribly fragile tonight. I need comfort."

Malfoy tilted his hips up into Harry's and sucked at his neck. One hand still owned Harry's hair while the other splayed a possessive patch of heat on the right cheek of Harry's arse.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Knowledge hit Harry's sex-soaked head. He was cheating again, only now it was _his_ choice. Worse, he was in the front window of his brother-in-law's Diagon Alley store.

"Come with me," he hissed into Malfoy's ear. 

Malfoy groaned and shook.

"I'll call that acceptance," Harry announced and _Apparated_ them into the dusty, abandoned, and profoundly private master bedroom at Grimmauld Place. 

Malfoy took Harry's face into his hands and smiled. "I _do_ accept," he whispered. "Just ask, for anything," and bent his head back, exposing his neck to the intensity of Harry's lust.

"I will," Harry rumbled, and bit him.

 

_Finis_


End file.
